


A Christmas Engagement

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three engagements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "Christmas Tree" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge. It's written in kind of an experimental/poetic form.

1\. Falling snow. Lighted tree. Former solider. Fallen queen. Small black box. Bended knee. Shining diamond. Honest plea. Sudden breath. Welling tears. Nodded head. Whispered dear. Stolen kiss. Frosted breath.

2\. Amber plait. Violet eyes. Gleaming teeth, in mouth set wide. Simple band. Heart-felt words. Slender hands, to accept the gold. Loving smile. Tender kiss. Former enemy. Current friend. Two word phrase. Spoken true. No need to hide. New life begins.

3\. Corn-silk hair. Bright blue eyes. Army colours. Medic in disguise. Abandoned colonel. Broken heart. Fractured memories. Brand new life. Unlikely meeting. Love’s new start. Months to years. Heart repaired. Ask forever. Most revered. Blushing lips. Sweet and pure. New young daughter. Life ahead.

4\. Christmas coming. Tree undressed. Shining ornament. A life lived blessed.


End file.
